There's Nothing Sexier Than Italian Food
by torigingerfox
Summary: One-shot that originated from the prompt "Dramione must be the OTP and there must be a naked Blaise holding biscotti" Hermione travels to Italy looking for a friend, and trying to solve a mystery, and she finds Draco Malfoy, which is willing to help her.
**A/N:** Here's a one-shot in answer to the #SundaySuggestion prompt by Lizzie on Dramione FanFiction Forum on Facebook! It all generated from a joke in the admin group chat and I just had to write it! I chose to set it in Italy, my beautiful country! Hope you enjoy it, it's a short mystery with a final (silly) plot twist! It was just some fun, nothing serious, but I hope you like it nonetheless! Furthermore, for all those who're reading Lost &Delirious...don't worry I'm working on chapter 14 and it will be up shortly!

 **Disclaimer:** The HP world belongs to The Queen J K Rowling, I'm only having some fun within it! And not making any profit from my writing (alas!)

 **PROMPT** : must include Dramione as OTP and a naked Blaise holding biscotti

* * *

 _"Hotel Botticelli. Tuesday. Room no. 106 at 9 PM, as usual. You don't want to miss this, principessa"_

Hermione kept reading the creased, yellow note clutched in her left hand, while holding a cup of steaming tea in her right.

Her gaze drifted out the window, and she started absentmindedly watching people walking by in the streets below. Hundreds of unaware Muggles strolled leisurely, enjoying the Italian summer.

She thanked Merlin for cooling charms, otherwise she would have suffered the effects of the heat wave that had hit Tuscany.

Hermione had spent the past two months working in Florence, investigating the disappearance of a famous British witch.

Of a friend, actually.

 _Oh Ginny, what happened to you?_

Six months back, the redhead had left Britain after her break up with Harry, and had travelled to Italy to take a year off and forget all about the British media, the after effects of the war, and her romantic relationship with a certain dark-haired hero.

Hermione had kept in touch with her, and she always seemed genuinely happy abroad. She even mentioned meeting someone, an old acquaintance.

Then, she started writing less and less, claiming she was really busy with a new project and her new life. She reassured Hermione telling her she'll eventually be back, but that she needs some time alone.

That had been 3 months back.

Hermione had patiently waited a month for a reply to her letters, before taking a urgent International Portkey to Rome, to file an official report at the Italian Ministry of Magic.

It had been a nightmare.

Italian witches and wizards had so many papers and documents to fill in, that Hermione wondered if they ever actually managed to conclude anything.

Stupid bureaucracy.

On her second week in Rome she had been desperate enough to start looking for a compatriot, anyone who could help her finding Ginny, without drowning under tons of useless papers. She was decide to go to the British Magical Embassy, but not before having breakfast at her favourite cafe.

That's when she found him.

Well, when he found her, actually.

She was reading the Prophet while sipping hot tea, trying to catch up with all that was happening back at home, when a tall shadow shielded her from the sun rays.

The waiter, again. She had already told Giuseppe that she was there for business and that she really didn't want to go out on a date with him, so she didn't even look up, _pretending_ he wasn't there.

Only, that time it hadn't been Giuseppe.

The man spoke with a slow, measured drawl "What a small world, Granger".

She slowly looked up, already knowing who she'd find there.

He looked different. His blond hair was even blonder than before, probably thanks to the Italian sun. His skin wasn't as pale as she was used too, and his grey eyes shone brightly. He seemed genuinely surprised to see her there, and was studying her attentively.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

"Well, hello to you too! Yeah, it's really nice to see you, and thanks for asking me what I've been up to! Yeah, sure I'll tell you all about it while drinking a nice espresso, thanks for inviting me to sit with you!" he answered sarcastically.

Hermione couldn't help laughing at his harmless banter and motioned towards the chair. The blond wizard winked (yeah, winked!) and flopped on the available chair, while shouting "Un espresso, per favore!" in a perfect, fluent Italian.

"Where did you learn to speak Italian?" She asked.

"I fled here after the war, started travelling the Country, I visited all of it by now. What has it been, nearly four years since the Battle?"

"4 years, 2 months and 7 days" she answered automatically.

He looked surprised, but recovered quickly "Well, plenty of time to learn the language anyway"

"Why did you leave?"

"Granger, my family changed sides mere minutes before the evil bastard died. I really didn't want to stay there and deal with the hate and resentment that would have surely ensued. I sensed that I would have been persona non grata and left before too many people could notice my absence"

"You saved our life, though. I never really thanked you"

"What are you talking about?" he asked uncomfortably.

"At the Manor. When you refused to turn us in, pretending not to recognise us. You know who we were, yet you said nothing. So, yeah...thank you" she said while holding his gaze.

"Oh, that. I try not to think about what my crazy aunt did to you in my drawing room, honestly. I guess I wanted out even before then, but that's what really did it for me. I would have helped you, if my family's life wasn't at stake. I've never been a brave, selfless person, unlike you" he answered, looking down and twisting his hands quite uncomfortably.

"You did what you could. Plus, your mother saved Harry. She is the reason why the war is over and Voldemort is long gone. You should be proud. Plus, people is too tired of hating. Former Voldemort sympathisers are integrated into the wizarding society. Your friend Theodore Nott works with me in the Department of Law Enforcement. Then there's Pansy, she's chief editor at Witch Weekly. She's still a bitch of course, but I guess that's part of her appeal. And last time I heard, Zabini was an important International ambassador, working for the Department of International Cooperation. Things have changed Malfoy"

"Granger, you seem to forget that none of them bear a Mark on their arm. I do"

"You don't anymore"

"I always will. Even though I can't see it anymore, it doesn't mean I will forget about it. It will always be branded into my arm, probably even into my soul. Have you already forgotten that in my halfhearted attempts at killing Dumbledore I nearly killed your boyfriend too? I'm not going back to Britain only to be marginated" he said, seeming annoyed.

"First of all, you were 16. You were just a teenage boy whose life had been threatened. This doesn't make you an evil person, honestly...do you really believe that? Second thing if you really believe you did something wrong, you can always try and make amends. And last thing I have no boyfriend, for the record"

"What? What happened to the Wease- to Weasley?

"Hmm, he's fine. We're still friends. It just didn't work, we were too close. So, you're telling me you don't hear from your friends at home? You don't know?"

"I only hear from my parents. Sometimes from Blaise, but it has been a while. What are you talking about?"

"Oh Merlin, I can't believe you don't know! Ron and Pansy are engaged! They'll marry next summer"

"Who and who?! Granger, stop pulling my leg. Honestly, who do you take me for?"

She laughed and searched in her purse, until she found what she'd been looking for. "Here, look. That's me, Harry, Ginny...Ron, and Pansy. They're hugging and she's leaning on his shoulder see? I'm not joking! She had to write an article about him, so they had to meet...and well, it was bad. They would scream and she even threw an ink bottle at him. They loathed each other. Only, apparently not enough, as they ended up together soon after. She's a pain in the ass, honestly. But we sort of became friends. One of those friendships where she'd tell me how horrible my hair look and I'd tell her what a bitch she can be, but we'll laugh about it".

Malfoy looked pretty shocked at the news, and kept staring at the picture with a bewildered look.

"Pansy with the Weasel. How the mighty have fallen" he joked. "And why are you in Italy, Granger? What brings you here?"

Hermione had still been holding the picture, and she simply slid it towards him, saying "Ginny brings me here. She left London after she broke up with Harry. They weren't suited for each other, it all ended in friendly terms, Harry is now dating Susan Bones. Ginny was fine, really...but she wanted a year off. Away from the media and from Britain. She left 6 months ago, and came here in Rome. She'd write me, at first. Then she sent less and less letters, and now it's been 3 months since I last heard of her! I need to find her and check she's OK"

"The Weaselette did come here, actually. I saw here nearly 5 months ago, she was at the Italian Ministry, queuing at the Floo Station. She was going to Florence, if I'm not wrong. I was surprised to see her, actually. But I didn't give it too much thought at the time. I thought she was there on business. Wasn't she a Harpy?"

"Yeah, she took a year off. Florence you say? I need to go there and find her"

"You will never find her if she doesn't want to be found. Florence isn't exactly a small village, and you don't speak a word of this bella lingua".

"What if someone abducted her? I need to go there! Plus, I will manage. They do speak English right?"

Malfoy snorted "Some of them do. But if you have to start digging into the Weaselette's life here, you'll have to speak to the right people. And the right people happen to be the sort of people you don't usually talk to. And they most definitely don't speak English"

"I will manage. I can't leave now, I need to know what happened to her. She's one of my closest friends, Malfoy!" she complained passionately.

"I'm not trying to stop you, Granger"

"Oh, you're not? What are you saying then?"

"That I can come with you"

* * *

And he had.

They had spent the past two months and a half together in Florence, looking for Ginny. They had fights, they talked, they even cried. He took good care of her, helping her in all the ways he could, true to his word.

Such good care.

She was still lost in thought, gazing out the window, when a familiar set of hands encircled her, only slightly startling her, and took her tea mug away. She turned to watch the blond man putting the mug on a coffee table nearby.

He then grabbed the note and placed it next to the mug, then pulled her closer. She let him hold her, leaning against his chest. She inhaled his scent, her eyes closed. She could feel his chin resting on the top of her head, and hugged him harder.

"We'll find her, Hermione. She'll be here today, and whoever is threatening her and forced her into hiding will be there too. We will take care of this, and all will be fine" he whispered into her hair.

Draco.

Draco, that had manage to find out Ginny's last location. A studio, rented from a Muggle lady. It had been abandoned weeks before, and not much had been left there. They only found a few newspapers, a couple of discarded clothes, and a paper bin full of useless scraps of paper. All but one.

The note that had lead them there, at Hotel Botticelli. It said "Tuesday, as usual" so they hoped that, even though they couldn't be sure when it had been written, Ginny would be there anyway, as the note implied a weekly appointment, and their only hope was that the appointment still stood.

Draco was kissing her neck.

Them, together. Hermione,sighed contentedly. How did that happen? She couldn't tell. Living in close quarters, maybe? Only having each other as a reminder of their old lives? No. No. Hermione knew that it was because of his witty remarks, because of the way he kept challenging her. It was because of his sarcasm and his disillusionment. It was because when she looked in those grey depths, she could read his soul. And his soul sang to her, songs of melancholy and regret. Songs of will to be a better man. Songs of love.

Love, yes.

She loved him, and he loved her.

He kept kissing her, trailing from her neck to the corner of her mouth. She moved her head and let him kiss her. Their lips locked in a hungry kiss, while his hands were stroking her hair and hers were caressing his chest.

She soon felt a warm sensation spread from her belly to her thighs, and started unbuttoning his shirt. He slid his hands down her back and reached the zip of her summer dress. Draco unzipped it and let it slide down, where it pooled at her feel. She was wearing a black lace pair of knickers and nothing else, he pulled away to take a good look at her and groaned when he saw her naked breasts. She slid his shirt off and unbuttoned his black trousers, leaving him in a pair of grey boxers.

He resumed his kissing, while leading her towards the bed. She mindlessly threw herself on the mattress and dragged him with her.

He hastily slid his pants off and she could see his arousal. The view sent hot waves of desire through her core, and she moaned at the thought of him inside her.

Draco, encouraged by her reaction, slid her pants down and threw them on the floor. They were both naked, their breaths laboured and their eyes glazed. He leaned over and kissed her again. His hands were caressing her breasts and she could feel his hardness on her inner thigh. She needed him, immediately. Hermione arched her body into his, and Draco whispered "You have no idea what you do to me, Hermione", his hot breath tickling her ear.

"Draco...please" she moaned.

And he complied.

The feeling of him inside her was divine. The ache she'd been feeling disappeared as soon as he started moving slowly inside her.

He was a vision. His cheeks were pink and his eyes were lusty and hungry. She could feel his heart beating in his chest, while he kept pumping in and out, gradually increasing the speed and force of his thrusts.

Hermione closed her eyes and lost herself to the sensations that he elicited. She could feel his muscles move, she could hear his laboured breath, and she could taste his salty sweat in her mouth. Her body was trembling, and she felt her feet tingling, and her belly tense, while he kept thrusting hard, bringing her on the brink of madness. She was moaning incoherently, clutching the sheets and squirming under him. She was so close, so close...and as if on cue he stroked her clit gently. And that small touch sent her over the edge. She felt a hot wave flooding in her body, while the orgasm sent blood coursing through her veins. Her muscles clenched and she could feel Draco's body moving faster, nearly desperately. It wasn't long until he thrusted hard one last time, before throwing his head back and groaning in pleasure. She could feel his cock pulsing inside her and her muscles clenching around it. Draco soon collapsed at her side, and she leaned on his chest while playing with the fair hair around his belly button.

"Merlin, Hermione. That was...that was..."

"Pretty fucking good?" she provided laughing.

"Hell yes!" he answered passionately, while stroking her hair.

Hermione let her gaze roam through their hotel room, until it rested on the big wall clock. 8.30 PM

 _Fuck!_

"We need to get dressed! It's nearly 9!"

"We'd better take a shower first, love. We're covered in sweat!"

Hermione agreed and after a quick shower they were both fully dressed and ready to leave, wands in their hands and a determined look on their faces.

"We're in room 506, 5th floor. The room we're looking for in on the first floor. Let's go to the elevators" he said offering her his hand.

She took it and lead the way out.

Once in front of room 106 they both paused, not sure how to proceed. They couldn't hear any noise coming from inside, and it was 10 past 9 already. Someone had probably put a Silencing charm on the door.

Draco leaned over and whispered "We'll unlock the door and open it slowly. If we're lucky whoever is inside won't notice we're in until it's too late!"

She nodded resolutely and unlocked the door with a wordless spell at his count of three.

They silently opened the door and stepped in.

Nothing could have prepared them for what they found inside.

* * *

Ginny was laying in a four poster bed, much like their own, four floors up.

She looked horrified when she saw them and gasped noisily.

They heard someone rustling in the kitchenette, and a deep male voice called "Mia bella signora, have you started without me?"

Then a very naked Blaise Zabini walked into the bedroom, holding a trail in his hands.

Hermione and Draco both had their mouths hanging open, and the witch resolutely looked away, blushing fiercely.

The dark skinned Italian looked surprised and instinctually covered his private parts with the trail he was holding, sending tea and biscuits on the floor.

Ginny recovered in time to shriek "Hermione! Malfoy! What the hell are you doing here?"

The blond wizard recovered before Hermione could and said "Blaise?"

"Yeah, mate. What are you doing here?"

"I am...we were...we thought she'd been abducted!"

Blaise chucked and Ginny scoffed "I very well haven't been abducted, Malfoy! Oh Gods! Hermione...what...why...?"

"You weren't answering to my letters" she explained lamely.

The redhead stared at her friend for a moment, then started giggling.

"That's not funny, Ginny!"

"Oh but it is! - she answered between laughter - oh Merlin! I can't believe this is happening! I haven't been abducted! I changed my address and forgot to tell you! I've been sort of...busy, lately"

Draco smirked and said "yeah, we can see that Weaselette"

Hermione smacked him on his arm and said "I well...we're sorry. Ginny, you evil little thing we've been searching for you for the past three months! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry OK?" Answered the redhead, still smiling.

"I've been to Sicily with Blaise, then he had to leave for business and I spent the past few months sightseeing, you just caught us on our weekly sex date. Thank you very much for interrupting, by the way!"

Hermione didn't know where to look, while Draco, Blaise and Ginny started chuckling again.

"This is so not funny! I thought you were in danger! I can't believe I spent the past three months convinced you were being threatened while you were actually engaged in...alternative activities with Blaise Zabini! This is...a mess!"

Draco pulled her closer and hugged her, while still laughing, while Ginny did her best to look apologetic, failing to do so.

It was Blaise who spoke first "You bet it is, Granger! - he said pointing at the mess on the floor- look what happened to my delicious Italian homemade biscotti!"

Hermione stared at him, bewildered. Then the absurdity of it all sinked in and she started laughing along with the other three.

\- the end -

A/N: Lol, told you it had a silly ending! :) plus, this was my very first attempt at writing a sex scene, so please be nice :D


End file.
